


Kittens on the TARDIS

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: What happens when Martha wakes up to a sweet calico kitten making itself at home?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Kittens on the TARDIS

Martha woke to a small furry creature jumping onto her stomach and starting to knead it. She blinked awake and picked up the kitten with a sigh, stroking it softly before standing up and setting it down on her bed.

“Where did we get a kitten from?” she asked, changing and getting ready, watching the calico kitten fall asleep on her pillow. “And can we keep them?” she shrugged and picked up the kitten, leaving the room to go wake up Donna.

Donna was leaving her room, having actually gotten up, a rare occurrence. Martha was holding her calico kitten, and Donna was holding a small siamese one.

“You too?” Martha asked.

“Me too.” Donna confirmed. “What did the Doctor do?”

They moved over to the door to the Doctor, Rose, and Jack’s room. Martha hesitantly rapped on the door, which flew open.

“Hey.” Jack said. “Do you have any clue why there’s a kitten in here? They’re already enamored.” Martha and Donna just held up their kittens in response, and Jack sighed. “So every bedroom got a kitten. Why?”

“No clue.” Martha said. “Can we come in?”

“Yeah.” they all entered the room, where Rose was playing with a small black kitten. The Doctor was watching her with a fond smile, and Martha thought that Jack was wrong.

The Doctor wasn’t enamored with the kitten, he was enamored with the way Rose looked when she was being gentle.

And by the way Jack looked at his girlfriend, he was too.

“More kittens?” the Doctor asked, looking up at Martha and Donna.

“Can’t we just count our blessings and keep them?” Rose asked.

“We can keep them.” the Doctor confirmed, and they all smiled. “But it’s a  _ mystery _ that we can solve. Come on! Allons-y!”

“When have we ever liked the answer to a mystery.” Jack groaned, following his boyfriend and leading the women out of the room.


End file.
